


Gift From The Man Who Has Everything

by lilkittenofdoom



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Avengers Family, Birthday, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkittenofdoom/pseuds/lilkittenofdoom
Summary: Just a one shot that I did for school under the prompt: receive a gift.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: Grays fave Irondad fics





	Gift From The Man Who Has Everything

As Peter got out of Midtown, He really didnt notice anything different about today. May was gone on a trip for her church, and He was staying with Tony at the tower. Flash was being a jerk again, as usual. Then he got a text.

Irondad_(Get back to the tower right after school.)

Spider-Child-[ok]

He walks to the GCS and rides up to the tower. He was going to grab a sandwich at Delmar's, but the message said right after, so he heads inside.

"Peter Parker, Classified, Resident. Sir would like to see you on the 92 floor ASAP." F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice chimed as he walked into the elevator.

Peter was still in awe even today that he lived here. After the whole 'Civil War' Incident, Ross was killed mysteriously, and the accords were never seen again. They all patched up and forgave each other, becoming a big family. He even called the Black Widow herself 'Auntie Nat'. He loved it.

"Everyone! in places! NOW!!! Tony yelled as F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted him that Peter was here.

"Is the card there?"

"I dont know!"

"Bucky! Stop eating the cake!"

"NO"

"EvErYoNe ShUt Up!"

...

"Surprise!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Oh my gosh. Its... my birthday?" Peter looks stunned. There is streamers everywhere in red and blue. Balloons with small spiders on them. He loves it.

"Why else would we have cak- James Buchanan Barnes!" Steve yells. Bucky is eating the cake. There is almost none left. He ate the entire thing.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"Don't worry Pete. we have more. Lots more." Tony says while glaring at Bucky.

They all sing happy birthday, and Clint suddenly drops out of the vents, right in the middle.

"CAW CAW IMMA BIRD"

"Only in this house," Peter says.

...

Later, when they are opening gifts, Tony puts his only gift, a card, off to the side. He is saving it for last. Peter ends up getting:

Knives from Nat  
A rubber chicken from Clint  
Some meds that will work on Pete from Bruce  
A trip to Asgard from Thor and Loki  
A drawing pad from Steve  
And a Star wars Lego set from Vision and Wanda.  
"Now Its time for Tony's gift!" Wanda says.

Tony moves uncomfortably. he does not know how Peter will react. He takes the card and reluctantly gives it to Peter.

"This better not be a map to the garage for an Audi or something." Nat says quietly "Peter never learned how to drive"

Pete takes the card and opens it slowly, not knowing what is to come.

What he finds is not anything he ever could expect. His eyes widen at the words on the top: 

Adoption Certificate.

Peters eyes tear up. Tony's name is already signed, along with the social worker's. All he would need to do to be adopted by his father figure is sign this paper. he unfolds it more, and a sticky note falls out.

We're a big family now. I talked with Aunt May, and we both want to make it official. She wants to stay to work with the people, and i have always thought of you as my son.

Peter's eyes are filled with tears of joy. a drop falls onto the paper. Tony wraps Peter into a hug, and he can only say one word. 

"Yes."


End file.
